Metal Winged Shinobi
by Akanari Mitako
Summary: A person arrives at Konoha and Kakashi has a strange interest in him....What will team 7 think of this new person? Rated T for later violence and language.....R&R please!


-1_It's hard to always be lonely… always having to cope with the constant isolation and with the fact that I have no friends at all… but I hope that going to Konoha will make things better for me. _

These were Lance's thoughts as he walked through a beaten path that led to Konoha. It was raining, as it had been for a couple of days now. He was wet, of course, his black hair was weighed down with rain, his black, short-sleeved sweater was also weighed down by rain.

He had his eyes closed while he walked, focusing on what he might find in Konoha, since he only heard about the village through rumors.

After walking for about three, long, wet miles, he collided into something hard and wet.

"Ouch…" was Lance's reply.

He rubbed his nose while looking at what he had bumped into. And to his surprise, the object that he had hit was the gate that stopped his progression into Konoha. He took a few steps back, and inspected the large, wooden gate. Only one door of the gate was closed, and the other was not.

Upon taking this fact, he walked past the gate, through the open side, of course.

When he looked inside of Konoha for the first time, he was surprised at how a village could be completely complex and large. But he saw no one outside, as if most of the people of the village was inside, to escape the rain. Even though he saw no one, Lance felt as if he was being watched, closely watched.

Taking a deep, quiet breath, Lance walked further into the village. Looking at the many buildings and pathways that laid in front of him, he kept on taking a straight-forward path until he stopped in his tracks.

In front of him was a large cliff. Four large heads were carved into the cliff, representing a mystery to Lance.

'_Who are these four, and why are their faces carved on this cliff?' _

No reply came to him since he did not know the answer and he did not ask the question out loud, but kept it to himself. He stood in the same place for a couple of minutes, admiring the carved heads and the cliff itself. Yet, it was hard to concentrate on the cliff since it was still raining, and Lance was thoroughly soaked and he had a terrible time keeping the bandage wrapped around his right leg and arm from slipping off while he was looking at the cliff.

"Having a good time here?" Came a rather bored voice from behind Lance.

"No…I'm wet and it's irritating…" Lance said in a mutter.

Lance then turned around to see who had spoke to him, It was a man with a lot of white hair on top of his head. Most of his face was covered by a mask, and he seemed to be wearing a uniform. The man just looked at Lance, while Lance moved his head up and down, as if he was inspecting the man.

"What's your name?" Lance had finally asked.

"Kakashi, no more, no less." Came the bored tone that is Kakashi.

"Am I doing anything wrong for you to come here unexpectedly behind me?"

"Well…no actually."

"…Are you a ninja? I'm just curious."

"Yes…I am…"

"Wow…so are you going to kill me or something?"

"No…"

Lance took a moment to think about their conversation, having a sudden interest in becoming a ninja like Kakashi, even though he didn't even know the basic skills of a ninja and what not.

"Will you help me become a ninja like you?" Lance had finally asked in front of Kakashi after a few minutes.

"If you want me to, then yes I will. But, you will have to train with my three students."

"Who are they?"

"You will found out soon, but in order to meet them, you will have to meet me at the top of the cliff before eleven o' clock tomorrow. Understand?"

Lance nodded to Kakashi's question. Happy to see that Lance had made a positive answer, Kakashi turned around and walked away before disappearing entirely. Lance, who was still in the rain, walked over to a tree that was relatively close to him and sat under its branches, protecting himself from the rain. There he waited until the next day.

-----------------------------

**Next chapter will be up soon, so until then, please wait for me!**


End file.
